My Little German
by Fluffly Puff
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si German Garmendia Se transformara en pony, fuera transportado a Equestria y encontrara amigos muy peculiares? Averígualo
1. Chapter 1

**My Little German**

Capítulo 1: Sorpresa un tanto inesperada.

Un día como cualquier otro, ahí estaba German, junto a su novia Alison viendo televisión, la serie que estaban viendo parecía aburrir al "zombi German" mientras Alison veía la serie casi hipnotizada. La serie que veían era nada menos que "My Little pony". German no creía que a su novia le gustaba esa "serie para pequeños" pero después de todo, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

German: Alison, ¿No puedes poner The Walking Dead?

Alison: Es que esta interesante, además ese programa no te enseña nada.

German: ¿Que no me enseña nada?-decía- Me enseña sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi.-Dijo con la cara típica de German x3-.

Alison: Claaaaaro, como si eso llegara a pasar.-decía sarcásticamente-.

German: Mejooor, me voy a dormir.

Alison: Ok.

Y así subió las escaleras, se echó es su cama, y durmió plácidamente German; sin siquiera saber lo que le esperaba…

Al día siguiente… (O quién sabe?)

Se podía apreciar a un… German Pony?, dormido sobre el pasto verde de una hermosa pradera en medio de lo que parecía un bosque. El "supuesto German pony", era de pelaje blanco, crin, cola y bigote negro, llevaba puesto una camisa con corbata (como del capítulo de ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?), también tenía por cutie mark, una nota musical acompañada de un signo de exclamación...

German: Umh…-decía un adormilado German-¿Queee? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Alison si esta es una de tus bromitas no me gusta!

Intento pararse, cayéndose torpemente la primera vez, pero luego puedo dominarlo.

Luego de "estudiarse" un rato, decidió caminar, caminar, caminar y caminar hasta que se dio cuenta que solo iba en círculos. Entonces al darse cuenta de aquello vio que ya había estrellas, y que el sol abandonaba el cielo, y en su remplazo salía una hermosa luna.

German: Tal vez si debí haber prestado atención al programa de Alison…-decía mientras el sueño le ganaba.

Continuara…


	2. Dos amigas,Una solucion

**Hola de nuevo:'D los extrañe y ustedes? Lo único que nos separa son los exámenes: c (Y ni odiosa computadora) No se preocupen les cuento todo abajo!**

**Vocabulario(O como lo quieran llamar xd)**

Hola xD : Diálogos

_Hola xD: Pensamientos_

**Hola xD **: Mis palabras :3 (Y las de Maxi)

Capítulo 2: Dos amigas, Una solución.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Dijo una voz fina que provenía de abajo.

-¿Eh?-German ;que estaba sobre un gran árbol, miró hacia abajo y vio a una pony peludita de color rosado claro, tenía el pelaje peinado hacia atrás en forma de vestido y la crin corta (Para ser más exactos como mi imagen de perfil xd).

-Baja de ahí, te harás daño- Dijo la pony rosada.

-Ok…-Dijo tratando de bajar-

Ya una vez en el suelo; luego de haber pasado una dolorosa caída de 3 metros xD, la pony rosa lo miro de cascos a cabeza y dijo…

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?-

-Ehhh, no yo, creo que no- Dijo nervioso.

-Pues yo creo que si…- Dijo mirándolo fijamente- Naa creo que me equivoque, Hola me llamo Fluffly Puff y ella es…

Entonces, una unicornio blanca, de ojos y crin marrón larga ondulada con 2 mechones, uno celeste y uno rubio, con una cutie mark de 2 estrellas se lanzó encima de él, quedando ella arriba y el aplastado.

-¡Quien eres y que haces con mi hermanita estúpido!-Dijo ahorcándolo-

-¡Star el no hizo nada! Ya deja de ahorcarlo- Dijo Fluffle Puff

-Pero el, el…

-Él no me hizo nada apenas lo acabo de conocer, ¡Ya suéltalo!.

Entonces ella lo soltó y German puedo tomar el aire que le faltaba.

-Cómo es que… una pony… pueda… tener tanta fuerza?- Dijo con el poco aire que tenía.

\- Pues simple, eres un pony debilucho- Dijo con aires de superioridad-

-Ya déjalo Star, disculpa a mi amiga ella tiende a sobreprotegerme y a llamarme "hermanita"- Dijo rodando lo ojos- Ah! Ella es Sweet Star, yo Fluffly y tú eres…

-Me.. me llamo German-

-Mucho gusto German, que hacías… ya sabes ahí arriba del árbol?

-Pueeeeeeees… Yo… quería ver donde quedaba el pueblo.. la cosa es que.. no tengo donde quedarme- Dijo mirando hacia ningún lado en específico.

-Pues entonces quédate con nosotras! Tenemos un cuarto extra en nuestra casa- Dijo con cara de inocencia.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Yo a mi casa no meto ningún…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Fluffle la calla con el casco.

-Y te puedes quedar tooooooooooodo el tiempo que quieras.

-Pe-Pero…-Intento decir Star.

Entonces Fluffle le da una pequeña bofetada y mira a German con una sonrisa.

-_Esto va a ser más que extraño…-_Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Germy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-o-

Ya pasadas 2 horas, llegaron a la casa de las chicas, la cual era de 2 pisos y mus modesta pero a la vez era bonita.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, no es lo mejor del mundo pero… algo es algo-Dijo suavemente la poni peluda mientras los 3 entraban.

-Esta…de…lujo!-Dijo mirando hacia la sala, donde había un televisor con una PlayStation.

-Ah, eso, la prima de Star es una aristócrata y nos manda toda clase de tecnología.

**Nota: Ecuestria ahora es un poco más moderna (Para suerte de German xD).**

Cinco segundos después…

Se ve una Star con cara de ¿wtf? Mirando hacia Fluffle y German que están jugando con la Play.

-¿Luego podemos jugar Among The Sleep?-Dijo Germy con cara de completa felicidad.

-Claro que sí!-Dijo Fluffle para luego chocar sus cascos.

-Mejor me voy a leer…-Dijo con dirigiéndose a su habitación ya con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-o-

Ya en la noche…

Fluffle y Germy seguían jugando en la Play mientras, en su habitación, Star abrazaba a un gato blanco con mostaza (Como mi gato! x3) y a la vez levitaba con su magia un cuaderno y una pluma de escribir.

-Ya terminare Jeff quédate quieto o no te podre dibujar-Dijo la unicornio

El gato, que respondía a nombre de Jeff estaba jugando con un cuchillo.. de peluche xD. Star estaba dibujándolo pero no lograba que se quedara quieto suficiente tiempo.

-Bien, terminamos, ya puedes jugar con tu peluche- Dijo mientras soltaba al gato y lo levitaba hasta una cesta blanca con negro. Luego, dejó su cuaderno y la pluma en el escritorio. Star miro a su alrededor, miro a su cama, a la cesta del gato, al librero que ahí tenia y a alas pareces blancas con violeta, por ultimo dio un largo suspiro y bajo las escaleras.

-Hasta cuando dejaran de jugar y cenaremos?-Pregunto con cierto fastidio.

-Solo déjanos terminar el nivel y aremos lo que quieras!-Dijo chillando la poni rosa.

-Bien… entonces le diré a Cora que no te envíe ese videojuego que tanto le pediste…-Dijo maliciosamente la unicornio.

-¡No! ¡Por favor todo menos eso! Está bien, iremos a cenar-Dijo con carita inocente.

-¿Que hay para cenar? Muero de hambre-Pregunto Germy

-Solo hay pizza y…

-Pizzaaaaaaaaa-Gritaron al unísono los dos ponis con emoción.

La unicornio se resignó a comer pizza ya con una vena hinchada por la rabia. Después de cenar todos pasaron a sus respectivas habitaciones; sin darse cuenta que un poni desconocido los miraba por la ventana…

Continuara…

**Hey! Como han estado: 3 Aww como los he extrañado a todos (Y escribir) Siento mucho haberlos dejado tanto tiempo D': Todo es culpa de:**

**-La escuela**

**-Los exámenes (Estúpidos exámenes)**

**-Trabajos, exposiciones, tareas, etc.**

**Pero ya estamos aquí con el nuevo capítulo! Y tenemos una nueva amiga para animarnos un poco más! :3**

**-Claro que sí! Holi! Soy Maxi, Maximarth o como me quieran llamar xD. Soy la mejor amiga de esta loca que un día la pille escribiendo y ahora me he colado hasta aquí!**

**Si, muy graciosa ahora ve a responder los reviews si no es mucho trabajo para ti...**

**Ok, ok jefa ya voy**

**ShizukiMei1478: Wow , muchas gracias! Saludos desde Perú para Argentina . xD**

**Ichigo-nn: Estoy pensando en si meter a las chicas y a las princesas pero.. Vamos a ver xD. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Yay!. Yo también me decía a mí misma "Esto es más raro que político honesto xD" Enserio va a favoritos! :3 *-* Creo que explotare de felicidad **

**iiSweetHoney: Si, está claro, fue muy random xD Y si, si estaba mirando los dos a la vez y.. Que se haga My Little German xD**

**Princess15eevee: Entonces… es un viva yo y Maxi? xD**

**Silver spike 001: Ni yo esperaba que eso saliera de mi mente xD**

**Eyedragon: Lo mismo dejo Maxi al saber del fic xD (P.D: Te quería poner al principio de los reviews pero la jodida de Max no me dejo TuT)**

**Muy bien aquí están los reviews que responderemos por hoy :3. Deja tu review si te gusto y si no...También!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Gatos transformer y el cuarto porhibido

Capítulo 3: Gatos transformer y la conquista del cuarto prohibido

Ya al mediodía…

-Fluffle y German o como te llames voy a salir!-Dijo apresura la unicornio bajando del segundo piso con sus alforjas.

-Pero St…-Pero no termino la oración porque la unicornio cerro de un portazo la puerta.

-¿Siempre es así? Digo, si es que siempre te hace eso-Dijo Germy desde el sofá donde estaba jugando Play con Fluffle.

-A veces, pero creí que hoy no tenía nada que hacer-Dijo en una pose pensativa.-Aunque a lo mejor se fue a dibujar…

-¿Ella dibuja?-

-O si! Es de las mejores dibujantes que he visto… Si quieres comprobarlo me vas a tener que ayudar…-

-Si tenemos que gastarle de nuevo una broma a ella como en el desayuno…

-No, esta vez no, pero quiero que me ayudes a infiltrarme en su cuarto…

-Pero eso es muy simple-

-Eso crees tú-Dijo poniéndole una pezuña en la cabeza-Pero si hubieras estado cuando éramos niñas…No dirías lo mismo.

-¿Por…que?-Dijo con un tono de intriga.

-Por Jeff…

-¿Jeff? ¿Quién es ese tal Jeff?

-Su…gato-Dijo en tono nervioso.

-¿Un gato te impide infiltrarte en un cuarto?

-Es que no lo entiendes! Ese gato es la otra cara del demonio!-Dijo sacudiendo repetidas veces a Germy.

-Ok! Ok! Te ayudare! Pero me puedes decir… porque ese gato es una amenaza?.

-Es que…

**Flashback**

_Vemos a una pequeña Fluffle colándose por la puerta blanca que conducía al cuarto de Star…_

_-No será tan difícil encontrar ese cepillo-Dijo rebuscando en el cuarto._

_Debajo de la cama estaba Jeff, el cual salta al lomo de Fluffle y le corta una mata de pelo y le jala la oreja._

_-Suéltame hijo de yegua, suéltame!-Grito Fluffly._

_-¡Jeff, garras abajo suéltala ya!-Dijo Star, que recién había llegado._

_-Oh, no…-Dijo Fluffle._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y eso paso… ¿ahora me crees?-Dijo la pony peluda.

-No hay nada más que decir… Te ayudare a infiltrarte a ese cuarto, hacer lo que tenemos que hacer y domaremos a ese gato diabólico.

-La misión "La conquista del cuarto prohibido" comienza!-Dijeron chocando los cascos.

Cinco horas de planificaciones después…

-Vamos a por ese gato…-Dijo Germy con una banda roja en la cabeza (Así como de los soldados xd)

-¡A la conquista!-Dijo emocionada Fluffle con otra banda en la cabeza pero negra.

Entonces, subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido y abrieron la puerta blanca, Jeff dormía en su cesta abrazado de su cuchillo de juguete.

-El objetivo bajo la guardia, cambio-Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo veo, cambio-

-Porque decimos cambio al terminar la oración?, cambio-

-No lo sé, cambio-

-Ya calla lo vamos a despertar-Dijo la peluda pony apuntando al gato.

Cautelosamente se colaron por la puerta, cogieron el cuaderno y miraron al gato...

-Hijo de fruta duérmete ya!-Dijo Fluffle poniéndose detrás de un asustado Germy.

El gato los estaba mirando con una cara de pocos amigos, se paró y agarro con sus dientes su cuchillo (De peluche amigos xD) con el cual amenazo a los 2 infiltrados.

-Por lo que más quieras no nos delates, ni nos hagas daño!-Dijo asustada-Te doy todo lo que quieras pero no emitas ningún sonido porque ella puede venir…

El gato arrojo su cuchillo a su cesta, pero en cuando toco a esta, el cuchillo se materializo, transformándose en un cuchillo real.

-No, mierda, no...-Dijo Fluffle mirando hacia la ventana, ya era tarde y la luna llena resplandecía.

-¿Estamos jodidos?-Pregunto él con temor.

-¿Jodidos? Mejor ve preparando tu funeral-Dijo ella si quitarle la mirada al gato que los miraba.

-Valla, creí que nunca volverías a entrar desde la otra vez Fluffle, y veo que trajiste a tu amigo-Dijo el gato blanco con negro.

**Nota: Para ser más exactos con la forma de Jeff, busquen en internet la raza de gatos "Van Turco"**

**Otra nota xD: Ahora Jeff es blanco con negro, por culpa de alguien que no leyó las instrucciones que le di! (Me refiero a Maxi)**

-¿¡Qué coño?! Ese-Ese gato habló! Eso es del demonio!-Dijo Germy poniéndose detrás de Fluffle.

-Si estúpido, hablo, ¿y que tiene?¿Iras a llamarle a Star para que te salve?-Dijo el gato con una sonrisa y poniendo ojos de inocente.

-Pos… ni modo yo soy una macho que se respeta!-

-Y si te corto la yugular dirás lo mismo?-Dijo haciendo un ademan de "Te cortare el cuello estúpido"

-Ehh… Estaré por allá si me necesitan-Dijo Germy con una sonrisa nerviosa ocultándose detrás de la cama.

-Jeff ya deja a Fluffle, vas a hacer que Star le abofetee de nuevo-Dijo otro gato igual al anterior, con la única diferencia que este era blanco con marrón y tenía varias coseduras en el cuerpo-

-Aww, Liu donde te habías metido mi pequeño gatito apachurrable?-Dijo Fluffle abrazando al gato.

-En ningún lado, solo estaba debajo de la cama-Dijo el gato ya un poco aplastado por el abrazo.

-Oigan, no quiero arruinarle el momento, bueno... talvez sí, pero se está haciendo de noche, ya podríamos…-Dijo el Jeff apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno… pero primero tenemos que buscar a Susan y Moly-

-Que no es Moly maldita sea!, Es Mod!-Dijo Jeff todo sonrojado.

-Uhh, ya se molestó el enamorado-

-Por favor Liu, todos sabemos que tú y Susan tienen algo, yo los he visto!-Dijo Jeff poniendo cara pervertida.

-Eres un hijo de yegua Jeff-Dijo sacándole la garra del medio (**Si lo intentan, se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero xD**).

-Oh, vamos, ¿de nuevo van a empezar a discutir? Mejor muévanse porque la noche no es para siempre-Dijo la peluda poni.

-Oigan, sigo aquí, no me he movido y quiero saber que carajos pasa!-Dijo Germy.

-Mira, no hay mucho que explicar, te lo contare todo en el camino pero júranos a los 3 que no se lo dirás a nadie-Dijo Fluffle arrugándole un poco la nariz a Germy con el casco.

-Ok, ¿pero a dónde iremos?-

-o-

-Estoy segura que los dejó por aquí, donde carajos puso Star esas piedras?-Murmuró Fluffly buscando entre las estanterías.

-Fluffle, no es por molestarte, pero no estamos olvidando a alguien?-Dijo Liu desde el lomo de Germy.

-No, a Star?-

-No FP, a Susan y a Mod-

-Ahhh, pero no tengo la mínima idea de donde estarán ellas-

-A lo mejor están el su habitación-Dijo Jeff desde la mesa que ahí se encontraba.

-Porque no van ustedes a buscarlas? Por mientras German me ayudara a buscar las piedras.

-Porque nosotros!-Dijeron Liu y Jeff.

-No me discutan y vayan par de perezosos!-Los dos gatos bufaron y se marcharon al segundo piso.

-German-Murmuro nuevamente Fluffle-Ayúdame a encontrar estas cosas-Dijo tirándole una lista de cosas en la cara-

-Ok-Dijo German con la lista en la cara, la cual se la quitó y empezó a leer.

-Un Diamante

-Un Ónix

-Un Amatista

-Un Feldespato

-Y en que nos ayudara esto?

-Tú solo busca esas piedras y punto- Grito Fluffly a punto de llorar.

-Ok, ok busco la piedras y me dejaras de gritar, ya entendí-

-o-

-Susy, Mod, ya es de noche de plenilunio* vámonos ya!-Grito Liu desde la puerta de una habitación de paredes lila y celeste.

-Estamos aquí abajo chicos-Dijo suavemente una voz.

-Ah, hola Susy, donde esta Mod?-Murmuro Liu acercándose a la gatita que estaba debajo de las mantas.

-Esta allá arriba, buscando cosas en el internet-Afirmó la gatita mientras salía de las mantas, se trataba de una hermosa gatita siamesa, la cual se acurruco en el pecho de Liu, haciendo que este último se sonroje.

-Ohhh, beso, beso, beso!-Grito Jeff.

-Cállate imbécil- Bufo el "sonrojado" gato.

-Jeff, estas ahí abajo?-Dijo otra voz, que provenía desde arriba de la cama.

-Ehh, si Mod aquí estoy aquí-Respondió Jeff sonrojándose un poco.

-Creí que nos habían olvidado entre los peluches de FP-Susurró Mod, que era una fina gatita Snowshoe, mientras esta se tumbaba muy cerca de Jeff, y este último se sonrojaba cual tomate (xD).

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos ya?-Preguntó Susan.

-Claro, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- Aseguro Liu, y Jeff asintió.

-o-

Mientras con Fluffly y Germy…

-Los encontré!-Grito victorioso Germy.

-Ya era hora, creí que teníamos que esperar hasta el otro mes-

-Entonces… ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Germy.

-Sí, mejor voy a traer a los "principitos"-Respondió Fluffle rodando los ojos.

-o-

-Ya casi lo terminamos solo coloca esa pieza ahí y…-Dijo Mod manejando el mouse de la computadora cuando…

-Vámonos gatos que la noche no es para siempre-Grito Fluffle corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-Pero…-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Pero nada, nos vamos porque nos vamos-

-Creo que a Fluffle le afecta la falta de Star-Le susurro Jeff a Liu.

-Ya estaba a punto de terminar el Tetris-Murmuro de mala gana Mod.

-o-

-Apúrense tortugas que si Star no nos encuentra en casa podemos ir olvidándonos de la Navidad-

-Fluffle… cuanto falta… para llegar?-Pregunto Germy a punto de desplomarse del cansancio.

-No falta nada ya vamos a llegar… Oigan y donde esta Jeff?-

-Estoy aquí- Respondió Jeff agitando la pata con todos los demás desde el lomo de Germy.

-Ahora entiendo porque estoy cansado- Bufó Germy.

-Ya llegamos! Ven, les dije que los traería aquí sin problemas-

-Siii claro como no-Dijeron todos a la vez.

Luego todos (Excepto Fluffly y Germy) se subieron en una especie de altar (que no es de matrimonio) y luego Fluffle puso las gemas en frente de ellos. Cuando la luna llego en el centro del altar, las gemas brillaron y…

-Madre mía…-Murmuro Germy.

Donde había estado Jeff, ahora había un unicornio de 16 años de cuero blanco, con crin y cola negras despeinadas, ojos negros, con una cutie mark de un cuchillo.

Ahora Liu era un unicornio adolecente de 17 años de cuero beige claro, con crin y cola marrón, sus-hermosos-ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaban, y poseía una cutie mark de un corazón con coseduras y detrás de él había un chuchillo clavado.

La fina gatita Snowshoe (Ósea Mod xD) era una yegua unicornio de almenos 15 años con un reluciente cuero lavanda muy claro, con crin y cola castañas, ojos miel, y lucía una cutie mark de un libro con una pluma dorada que escribía.

Susan ahora era una yegua pegaso de 17 años de cuero crema, con crin y cola californiano (Busquen en internet si no saben cómo es), con vivos ojos hierba y una cutie mark de un corazón con 2 venditas cruzadas con 3 gemas alrededor.

-¿Impresionado?-Preguntó Fluffle a German, este último ya tenía la mandíbula en el suelo de la impresión.

-Creo que le debiste decir FP-Dijo Susan-Parece que se quedara ahí un buen tiempo.

-Naah, ni loca lo dejo aquí y me arriesgo a que Star me pegue una bofetada, Liu y Jeff lo llevaran hasta casa con magia.

-¿¡Porque nosotros!?-

-Porque si y punto, vámonos chicas!-Dijo Fluffle tomando a las chicas de los cascos y llevándolas a casa, dejando a los chicos solos.

-Mujeres- Bufaron los dos- No hay quien las entienda-

-Mejor llevemos a "tu futuro no muy lejano" a casa-Dijo Liu con una sonrisa

-No se parece a mí Liu… o sí?-Preguntó Jeff algo indeciso.

Continuará…

**Vocabulario:**

***plenilunio: Es la misma luna llena, según Wikipedia xD**

**Viva la libertad! –Inserta la canción We are the champions- Terminaron los exámenes! Viva las fiestas patrias que me dieron viernes libre y pude hacer este capítulo!**

**Wow, hice 7 páginas completitas xD yo solita! Porque Maxi ni idea de donde se metió… Ñee**

**A lo mejor vuelve cuando diga "review"**

**Holii Onii-Chans! ****Ya volvi, estaba jugando The Walking Dead por eso no le ayude a la loca.**

**-Se me aparece una vena hinchada en la frente estilo anime- Ahora responde los reviews perezosa! O te descontare el sueldo!**

**Ok! Pero no me descuentes el mínimo sueldo que me das!**

**Princess15eevee: Acertaste xD Si me inspire en los creppypastas (Viva el creppypasta!) Y claro no podía meter a Jeff sin Liu :3**

**Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu: Talvez con ayuda de Jeff y Liu… podrían conquistar hasta el reino de los dragones xD.**

**Gunsmith-6798: Pues… Tada! Aquí está el tercer capítulo! (Que es extremadamente largo para compensar un poco el abandono). Y claro, con gusto leeré tus fics, solo déjame encontrar un tiempo para eso ;)**

**ShizukiMei1478: Pues estamos para repartir más risas amiga! Jeje espero que este capítulo te alegre aún más!.**

**Russell Len Karters Kagamine: Claro que seguiré escribiendo! No por nada me saque dos rojos en los exámenes para escribir este cap. xD**

**Oigan, que tal si pongo algunas frases después o antes del capítulo? Ustedes deciden! Solo déjenme un review y sabré su opinión.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Felices Fiestas! Con mucho cariño :3

Hola personitas kawaii x3

Ya sé que estarán preguntando _¿Y dónde coño está el capítulo?. _Si ya pues lo subiré en unos días así que no se preocupen uwu

Yo solo me paso por aquí para desearles ¡Feliz Navidad! Y un dulce y kawaii Año Nuevo.

Si pudiera les daría regalos pero no puedo atravesar la pantalla de la compu u-u

Pero como les quiero tanto les daré spoiler del siguiente capítulo! :v Advertencia esto no se repetirá nunca:

_-Por favor no nos hagas esto…-Le suplico Liu a Star._

_-Prefieres que los encierre en el armario?- Le dijo ella con indiferencia._

_-Ahh… pues no-_

_-Pues entonces encárguense de ella si dicen ser tan responsables-Seguidamente dejo a la pequeña en el sofá._

_-Volveré luego, no hagan travesuras y cuiden de ella o estarán en graves problemas_

Bueeeeeno, volveré en unos días a traerles un capitulo y como ya Sali de vacaciones…(redobles de tambor imaginarios xD) Les podré traer capítulos más seguido! Vivaa~

Hasta pronto! Y felices fiestas!


End file.
